It is known to use gas-liquid heat exchangers to cool compressed charge air in turbocharged internal combustion engines or in fuel cell engines, or to cool hot engine exhaust gases. Various constructions of gas-cooling heat exchangers are known. For example, it is known to construct gas-cooling heat exchangers comprised of two or more concentric tubes, with the annular spaces between adjacent tubes serving as fluid flow passages. Corrugated fins are typically provided in the flow passages to enhance heat transfer and, in some cases, to join together the tube layers. Gas-cooling heat exchangers can also comprise a core constructed from stacks of tubes or plates which provide alternating flow passages for the hot gas and the coolant.
Each specific application has its own heat exchange requirements and space constraints. The inventors have found that in some constructions it is desirable to split the air flow into two directions at the gas inlet manifold while providing uniform gas flow at the gas outlet manifold. There is a need for effective and efficient constructions of such heat exchangers.